The Technopathics
by Stardust16
Summary: When Ryan gets hurt, the team has no idea who's going to control Mech-X4. Well, that is, until they discover that Mark has technopathy too. Rated T for just in case. Written before it was revealed Ryan was adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my brand new story! Now, before you read, I am going to tell you to expect short or mid-length chapters. I figured it was better to start slow so I can get a better grip on the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And. . .Plasma Punch!" Spyder exclaimed as he used his desk to control the giant robot's weaponry. In response, the robot made a giant fist and with Ryan's movements, blew up the monster they were currently fighting.

"Is that it?" The tired leader asked as he unlinked himself from the robot. That was the third time today they had to fight one of the evil monsters sent to destroy them and he was getting tired of it. It took a lot of energy out of him. "We're done?"

"Done." Harris confirmed as he shut off his defence desk.

"Thank goodness." Ryan replied. He had then looked up at the stage above them, only to see his older brother already getting a head start on fixing the robot. "How badly is Mech beat up, Mark?!" He yelled.

"Slightly more than normal," The mechanic replied, "Should take about three or four days max."

"Great," Ryan stated as he ran a hand through his hair. He had then closed his eyes for a second before he heard his teammates call his name.

"Ryan?" Harris called.

"You alright, man?" Spyder added.

"Fine," the brunette breathed. He had then cast a glance towards both of his friends and signed. "Let's just go," he muttered before walking out of the room.

The two boys watched their friend leave and after they did so, they exchanged worried looks with Mark, who just shrugged in response and followed after his brother. They had nothing to worry about. . .right?

* * *

 **And done! So, that's chapter one and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! The next chapter is already done and will be posted once I get a start on chapter three.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and please let me know what you think (of the story and the title; I'm thinking about changing it)!**

 **~Star**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

"Gosh, no. . ." Ryan moaned as he turned his head towards his bedside table and used his technopathy to shut off his annoying alarm clock. He'd forgotten it was Tuesday and could only hope to get a few more minutes of sleep before his brother came in to make sure he was awake.

Unfortunately, his wish wasn't granted, because right at that moment, Mark chose to barge into the room, happy as ever. Why he was so happy, Ryan didn't know. He didn't think anyone could be happy about school.

"Yo, Ryan, wake up! Come on, bro, we got school today!"

Ryan lifted his head from his pillow and glared at his brother. "Why do you have to barge in here _every morning?_ Is my annoyance a gift to you?"

"No, but school's a gift to me and in order to maintain my grades, I actually have to put some effort into them. Now, hurry up or we'll be late. I don't have all day!" Mark had then turned on his heels and left the room.

Ryan could only sigh, sink back down into his sheets and hope to block out the rest of the world around him.

* * *

"Mark! Mark, over here man!"

Ryan entered Bay City High and watched as his brother ran off to catch up with his friends. He had then made his way around the crowd before meeting at the lockers with Harris and Spyder.

"Wait, you almost drove a shopping cart into a lake?" Harris asked in disbelief, " _Just_ to spend time with Cassie?"

"Yeah," Spyder responded, not seeing the problem. He had then crossed his arms and smirked. "And what did you do last week?"

Harris sighed and look down towards the ground, sadly. "Almost die in a giant volcano pit of monster DNA because of very little oxygen."

"Technically, we all almost did," Ryan interrupted. "What are we talking about here, anyway?"

"Spyder, apparently, tried to hang out with Cassie by pulling some stupid stunt." Harris replied. He had then looked at his friend and shot him a sarcastic look. "Real smooth, by the way."

"Well, what do you know about girls?!"

"More than you do. You said you improvised when she saw you with that rocket Mark built. You never lie to a girl, man. That's the first rule of Ladyland."

"Dude," Ryan stated, "That was so cliché."

Spyder rolled his eyes. "And you say I'm bad with girls! You can't even talk about them, nevermind to them!"

"Whatever," Harris exclaimed, "It's not like you're any better."

Spyder opened his mouth to respond with a snappy comeback, but before he could, the bell rang, signalling it was time to go to class. "We'll finish this later." He quipped before turning on his heels and heading in the direction of his class. The other two boys did the same and soon enough, the halls of Bay City High were completely empty.

* * *

School went by somewhat fast for the four teammates. As soon as the day was done and their classes were over, they each headed to Mech-X4 to discuss future battle plans and strategies for monster attacks.

"We need to come up with new strategies…" Harris was saying, "If we don't, then whoever sends these monsters will be able to predict our movements—"

"Like chess!" Spyder cheered.

The leader, the mechanic and the defence specialist all looked at the brown haired boy, confused.

"What?" Spyder asked, shrugging, "My sister plays it. She's a prodigy."

"Okay…" Harris stated, deciding it was better not to question the older boy, "So, battle strategies. Ryan, what do you think?"

"Huh?" When the leader realized he was being talked to, his eyes immediately snapped open. "Oh, yeah, um . . . I got nothing."

"What about rope-a-dope?" Mark suggested, "That's always a good strategy to use."

"We could also try and find the monster's weak spot," Spyder brought up. "We find the weak spots, monsters are defeated faster and then we can all go home. After all, it is where they're most fragile."

The three boys looked at their friend, once again confused, fascinated and slightly speechless.

"That's right, I know stuff." Spyder smirked cockily.

"Okay," Ryan commanded, "So, for strategies we have weak spots and rope-a-dope. Let's meet back here tomorrow then for practice."

"Sounds good," Harris agreed.

"Got it," Mark added.

"Practice?" Spyder questioned with disbelief and disgust evident in his voice.

"Practice; it's something that people do for almost everything, including presentations, projects and schoolwork." Harris defined.

"Oh, so that's why I've never heard of it!" Spyder exclaimed.

Harris could only face palm as Mark and Ryan burst out laughing. The four teens had then turned on their heels and were just about leave the robot when the ground shook and knocked them off their feet.

Harris was the first one to stand up and when he did, his eyes widened in shock and terror at the sight in front of them; a giant monster that looked like it was half pterodactyl, half lion and eagle.

Harris could only stand in fear until reality finally seemed to snap at him and he screamed, "We're under attack!"

* * *

 **So, how's you guys like it? I actually had a lot of fun writing the dialogue and beginning scene. Usually, I'm not that good with writing how boys talk, so I'm kinda surprised/impressed myself.  
**

 **Also, who else enjoyed Let's Be Idiots? (that's the latest episode, btw. Kind of a funny/ridiculous title, but I don't mind) I haven't seen it yet (I've only seen a preview of it), cause it airs (a week) later where I am, but I don't mind spoilers. In fact, I enjoy them! So, tell me all your thoughts on the episode when you leave your review! :)**

 **Oh, and one more thing: I have a schedule for this story (that I probably won't stick to, but who cares?). I will update every week on Wednesday, since it's the middle day of the week, though this might change as we get into late December or early January.**

 **Now, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! The next one will be up soon!**

 **~Star**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the words left Harris' mouth, the four teens immediately leaped into action and headed to their stations. Ryan quickly buckled himself into the harness as Harris and Spyder got ready with weapons and defence and Mark quickly prepared to fix whatever needed.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Harris cried, desperately trying not to panic and freak out.

"Let's just plasma punch this guy!" Spyder exclaimed, "Boom, monster blows up, we're done!"

"We can't do that—" Another shake shook the robot. "—every time, Spyder."

"Well, we have to do something!" Spyder yelled.

Suddenly, the pterodactyl-griffin hybrid shot electricity from its mouth, blasting the robot, making Ryan stumble back a bit. Another electric blast was about to be shot at the four teens when Harris just barely managed to bring up the glowing blue force field.

The griffin-dactyl, in response, stumbled back but only came striking back harder. As the two specialists continued arguing, Ryan kept kicking and punching the monster as hard as he could until he finally had enough and interrupted the two.

"Enough already! You guys are making me lose my focus!" Spyder and Harris sighed at the sound of their leaders yelling. "Spyder, it's plasma axe time!"

"Gotcha covered!" The weapons specialist had then activated said weapon and swung it at the giant griffin-dactyl. Unfortunately, his aim was way off and he hit the tree instead of hitting the actual monster. This allowed the monster to strike back with electricity at the pilot one last time and as Ryan stumbled back—this time, much roughly than the first—and lost his footing, Spyder managed to swing at the monster with the plasma axe from his weapons desk and successfully destroyed it.

"Yes!" Spyder screamed as he watched the giant monster explode into golden ooze, "Yeah, baby! Now that's what I call a victory!"

"Nice job, man!" Harris cheered as the two teens high fived each other.

Unfortunately, the teens' celebratory moment was cut short by the sound of groaning. Almost immediately, the defence specialist, the weapons specialist and the mechanic all looked over worriedly and saw their pilot on the ground, clutching his ankle.

"Ryan? Bro, you alright?" Mark asked his younger brother as he kneeled down on one knee beside him.

"F-Fine. . ." the brunette boy mumbled. However, Mark knew he was lying and it was evident that Ryan was in pain as he continued to bite his lip and shut his eyes, all while trying to ignore the headache the injury was currently giving him. "Just fine."

"I don't think you are," Harris spoke up, "You're ankle almost looks like it's sprained."

" _Or_ ," Spyder said as he emphasized the word and glared at the genius, "It _could_ just be bruised."

"Well, despite whatever the case is, we should get you to the medical bay anyway." Mark instructed, "If I let you bike home like that, Mom's gonna kill me. It's bad enough you're already injured."

"Wow, thanks for that inspirational speech," Ryan replied as he rolled his eyes.

"No problem," Mark stated sarcastically. He had then taken notice of the fact that Harris and Spyder already left, assuming they went to go and set up the infirmary equipment, before he looked back down at his brother and helped him up. And with that, the two were off.

* * *

"Yep," Harris confirmed as he looked at the X-ray of the injury on the tablet, "I knew it; it's sprained."

"Great," Ryan muttered sarcastically as he held an ice pack to said injury, "I'm going to miss school. That, and I won't be able to skateboard."

"I thought you hated school?" Spyder questioned, "I know I do."

"You think everybody hates school." Harris joined in.

"Well, it is a stereotype after all," Spyder replied. He had then taken a look at his friend's astonished face and smiled cockily. "Yeah, that's right, I know stuff."

"Guys, please don't do this now," Ryan moaned, "I already have a headache and the room's still spinning."

"Don't worry, man," Spyder stated with a smile, "Mark'll be here soon with your mom's car and then you guys can both go home."

"What about you guys?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"Eh, we'll bike it." Upon seeing Ryan's face, he shrugged and added, "Hey, we've done it before."

"In the pouring rain?" Ryan questioned.

"Well, my dads always at work and so is my mom and I can't drive yet, so what do you expect?!"

"Fair point." Ryan nodded.

The three friends had then stood in silence for a while until someone's phone dinged. Spyder immediately put down the chemicals he was mixing and glanced down at his phone, with some off-green goo all over his fingers.

"Guys, Mark's back," the brunette boy stated as he continued to look down at his phone and with the green ooze still over his fingers, he texted back. "He's waiting out front."

"Finally," Ryan commented, relieved, "That guy takes like, twelve hours to put on his shoes 'cause they have to look perfect. I wouldn't wanna see how long he takes to drive from here to the house."

"But it's only a twenty minute drive," Spyder responded.

"Exactly!" Ryan exclaimed. The two teens had then began to leave before Harris spoke up.

"Wait, guys," the youngest team member interrupted, "What if another monster attacks? Ryan, with your ankle, you won't be able to fight at all. If someone sends something after us, then we're all gonna be doomed."

The two other teammates stood speechless, not knowing what to say. They'd be so caught up in what happened, they didn't realize what could happen if another monster decided to attack.

When his friends didn't say anything, Harris shook his head. "You know what? Just forget I said anything; we'll deal with it tomorrow."

The two boys nodded and as Harris lead the way, they followed him out. They were way too tired to even think about what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter—it took about four or five days to write (back in November), so hopefully it was worth it. :)  
**

 **This was a fairly short AN, but there's really nothing else to say besides that I'd love to hear what you guys think in the reviews! Remember—they're always appreciated. :)**

 **Merry early Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **~Star**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you, out of all people, forgot to put gas in the car!" Ryan snapped at his older brother as the two hobbled inside the house, both soaking wet from head to toe. "We're drenched and mom is going to freak!"

"You bet I am," Grace replied as she stood up from her spot on the couch and glared at her two sons. She'd been reading when they came in. "Where were you two?! It's eleven o'clock on a school night and you were supposed to be home two hours ago! Do you know how scary it is not knowing where your children are when there could be raccoons and coyotes outside waiting to eat them?!"

"We live in the city," Mark pointed out, clearly confused.

"I don't care! You're two hours late past curfew! Start talking!"

Before Mark could even open his mouth, Ryan cut in. "It's my fault," he interrupted, "I suggested we go to the skate park and ended up losing track of time. I ended up spraining my ankle while we were there too."

Grace's eyes immediately softened upon hearing of her son's injury and she sighed. "It's fine," she stated, "I'm sorry for yelling. Go upstairs and get ready for bed; I don't care if you two stayed out late tonight, you're still going to school tomorrow."

"What about my ankle?" Ryan asked, confused.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow after I get home from work," Grace answered, "For now, just elevate it and ice it before you go to sleep."

"Got it," the technopath replied before he turned on his heels and followed his older brother upstairs, limping as he went.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"I can't believe you made us miss the bus," Ryan complained as the two boys walked to school in the freezing rain. It was coming down awfully fast too—they hadn't even walked halfway and yet they were already soaking wet.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Mark shot back.

"Yes it is!" Ryan exclaimed, bewildered. "If you hadn't been so busy styling your hair, we would've been at school already! You say you wanna get good grades, but how are you gonna get them if you can't even be on time?!"

"Stop acting like mom," Mark demanded, "You're annoying me."

"And I wasn't earlier?" Ryan questioned. In response, Mark groaned and the two boys continued to walk (or if you were Ryan, limp) to school.

* * *

Hours later, the school day was finally over and the four were currently headed to the giant robot. They didn't really have anything to plan out, but they didn't feel like going home either, so they settled for hanging out inside the giant robotic contraption.

"You know," Ryan said as they entered the robot's lounging area, "We've never really came here for fun."

"Well," Harris stated, "This robot is not a toy. It is to be taken seriously, after all."

"Stop sucking the fun out of everything!" Spyder exclaimed as he looked over at Harris, only to see him rearranging everything in alphabetical order.

"Okay," Harris argued, "First of all, that's not even a good comeback, and second of all, I'm not a fun-killer, I'm just being responsible."

"Responsibly annoying," Spyder retorted.

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense," Mark responded as he used his wrench to fix something on the side of the robot.

"You don't make sense," Spyder shot back, unsuccessfully.

"Guys, can we please stop—"

Suddenly a shake shook the robot, making Ryan groan annoyed, while Harris and Mark held on to something to stop themselves from toppling over. While this was happening, a wide smile spread across Spyder's face while his fists clenched in excitement.

"Yes!" The hat wearing boy exclaimed. He always looked forward to these moments.

"No," Ryan, on the other hand, groaned. Why did this have to happen now of all times?

"A monster should be up any minute now," Harris stated as he stopped what he was doing, "We should be ready for it." He had then walked over and threw Ryan's arm over his shoulder, as to try and help his friend walk with his injury.

"Wait, wait, wait, what about my ankle?" Ryan asked, nervously, "What are we gonna do if I can't fight?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there!" Harris answered, his words coming out in a rush. They had no time to figure out what they were going to do; they had a monster to fight.

* * *

 **Before I get on to my author's note, I feel like I should explain some things in this chapter so that there's no confusion.**

 **\- Grace (Mark** **and Ryan's mom), in this story, leaves for work super early in the morning and gets home sometime in the mid-late (say, five or six or so) afternoon. So, if you're asking yourself, "What?! Why the heck doesn't Grace get Ryan to get his ankle checked out before or after school?!", that's why.**

 **\- The 'I can't believe you forgot to put gas in the car thing' is actually something that happened to me. My mother and I were driving back from a place—I don't remember where—and she forgot to put gas in the car, so we were stranded on the side of the road until my dad came and helped us. (I was mixing lip gloss flavours the entire time 'cause I didn't have a phone yet)**

 **\- My siblings take forever in the morning to style their hair, which is where the entire 'If you hadn't been fixing your hair, we would've been at school already!' thing came from.**

 **\- Now, I don't think I need to mention this, but I want to anyway. During the time I was writing this over winter break, I had to bring my dog for a walk and totally tripped on the driveway (hurt my knee and my wrist, but I'm fine now, so no worries). So, yeah, Ryan jinxed me.**

 **And now for the actual AN. Now, I apologize for making this so short, but on the bright side, I finally got it done after two weeks! Yay! High five!**

 **The main reason I decided to update is because I'm actually working on the fifth chapter as we speak and I thought, 'well, why not give you guys another one?' There should be about one more chapter after that one or so, and then the story will be done. (My first completed story since 2015! Woo hoo!)**

 **So, on a totally unrelated note, how's everyone's return to school going? Or if you're not back at school yet, how's the first week of 2017 going? Hopefully it'll be just as good as last year, if not better.**

 **Anyway, I think that's just about everything. Happy 2017 Week and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so here's another chapter. I pre wrote this, but as I'm typing up my authors note now, I'm feeling pretty sad. Like, take my glasses off and cry for a good ten-twenty minutes sad. I went on Twitter and do you know what I learned? Girl Meets World is cancelled.**

 **The realization is hard to come to, since that show was a big part of my childhood. You see, back in 2013, I was debating about whether I should continue watching Disney or not. I was going into high school and I didn't want to be bullied again for my interests and likes. But then I heard about Girl Meets World and I didn't stop and I'm glad I didn't. GMW taught me things—important lessons like you shouldn't take the stuff you have for granted, people change people and you shouldn't stop standing up for what you believe in (Girl Meets Creativity).**

 **But now I'm wishing I didn't watch the show. I don't want it to end on a cliffhanger and maybe if I hadn't watched it I wouldn't be as hurt and disappointed as I am now.**

 **All of my shows are ending/have ended and I'm getting kind of tired of it. Pretty Little Liars is ending soon, Spooksville ended back in 2013 and on a cliffhanger, Mighty Med was cancelled, Lab Rats: Elite Force was cancelled and now this.**

 **With all that said, I don't know if I'd be writing for a while. I'm not saying I _won't_ be writing, but I'm not saying I _will_ be writing either. I'm honestly really disappointed with this news and cried for over an hour today (I had two problems today. Sibling-related and show-related). **

**I'm really sorry for this sad authors note. I'm going to end it here, but there'll be more to read at the bottom. *sniff***

* * *

Another shake shook the robot and as it did, Spyder and Harris quickly ran to their stations. Just as Ryan was about to jump into the harness to control the robot, his older brother grabbed his arm and quickly stopped him.

"Woah, what the heck do you think your doing?" Mark questioned, in disbelief and concern.

"Um, getting ready to take this thing down?" Ryan answered, though it came out more like a question than a statement..

Though it was a question that required no answer, Mark did so anyway. "Uh, yeah, I don't think so," Mark replied, stepping in between the harness and the young leader. "Mom's gonna kill me if I let you fight while your ankle's like that. There's no way I'm letting my brother get hurt, even more than he already is."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Ryan screamed, "We can't just let that thing trash the city! It's gonna tear people to bits!"

"I know that," Mark responded, calmly, "That's why I'm going to defeat that thing, myself."

"What?! You're not even a technopath!"

"Guys!" Harris interrupted, his voice full of panic as the two boys continued arguing, "Can we please speed this up?!"

"So what if I'm not?" Mark said proudly, "How hard can it be? I mean, you do it."

Ryan could only roll his eyes.

"Now," Mark continued, "Go up to the stage and act as the mechanic for the day. There's a manual with instructions and everything you need is inside the toolbox to the left. Got it?"

"But—"

"Got it?"

Ryan sighed defeatedly. "Got it," he repeated before hobbling up the stairs.

"Good." Mark nodded. He had then began to strap himself into the harness, but as he did so, he felt a strange sensation with the robot. Not a bad senstation, but just an unusual one. He shrugged and brushed it off, figuring it was just a glitch he hadn't fixed yet.

"Uh, Mark, you sure you can do this? Like Ryan said, you're not a technopath…" The genius stated, worriedly.

"Well, do we have any other options?!" The oldest of the four called back. When the genius didn't reply, he smiled cockily to himself, knowing he was right. Besides, how hard could it be? After all, it was just like a giant live action video game…right?

And suddenly the battle begun. The other monster—which was half lion and half dragon—started roaring loudly, releasing some sonic screech made to knock the robot off it's feet.

Mark began using his karate skills to fight back, but the lion-dragon only fought back harder. More sonic screeches were release and during that moment, the monster also released electronic force fields from its mouth, to which successfully attacked the opponent.

"Guys, we're getting creamed here!" Harris screamed as he pushed multiple buttons on his control desk.

"And whipped!" Spyder added.

Mark groaned as he continued fighting. "Guys!" He yelled, "Can you please stop with the cheesy puns?!" He had then thrown another punch at the monster ahead of him, before kicking the giant lion-dragon hybrid to the ground.

"Spricer!" He called out, "Get me the plasma axe so we can finish this thing!"

"It's Spyder!" The hat wearing boy exclaimed.

"And that wasn't even close!" Ryan agreed from his spot on the mechanic's page.

"I don't care!" Mark shouted, "Do you guys want to debate names or do you wanna finish this thing?!"

Spyder sighed and shook his head, but nonetheless did what he was told. He pulled a lever from the wall and almost immediately, he saw the axe appear in the robots hand, thanks to the monitor he had on his desk. In response, Mark swung the weapon and almost instantly, the hybrid monster exploded, little sparks and machine parts flying through the air as it did so.

"Yes!" Mark cried as he silently congratulated himself. "Who's awesome?! I'm awesome! Mark Walker's the best, yo!"

"Does he always talk in third person when he's excited?" Harris questioned up to Ryan.

"Pretty much," the leader of the four agreed. "Just be happy you don't live with him."

"Alright," Spyder announced, "Now that we're done this thing, do you think we can all go home?"

The two boys nodded and the three of them had then began to head out before stopping in their tracks to look at Mark, who was still doing his victory dance.

"Do you think he'd notice we're gone?" Ryan inquired.

Harris shrugged. "Eh, he will sooner or later."

The three boys had then turned and left, but not before Mark caught a glance of them. "Hey!" He screamed as he raced to follow them, with a duffel bag hanging over his shoulder, "Wait for me!"

* * *

 **So, yeah. That's it, I guess, for this chapter. There will be one more after this 'n then the story will be done. I apologize if these authors notes aren't as happy and upbeat as my usual ones, but like I said before, I'm just not in a good mood.**

 **If you're upset about Girl Meets World too, I recommend listening to music. Right now I'm listening to, _"I Found My Voice" by Jeni Ross and Alex Zaichkowsi_ and it's one of my favourite songs on _Lost & Found_.**

 **I'm just gonna leave this AN on a sad note. I'm not even going to try and put on a fake smile and happy tone because there's no point in trying. What's it going to do? It won't bring back Girl Meets World and I'm _certainly_ not going to mask my emotions and pretend/try to convince myself like everything's perfectly fine.**

 **If I came off as rude during this AN, I apologize. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think on the reviews.**

 **~Star :( :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Mark sat on the couch, with his feet propped up, flipping through a comic book while surfing through the different TV channels at the same time. He wasn't focused in either things, though. No, he was too nervous about Ryan to focus. Their mom had taken him to the hospital over an hour ago and, to be honest, he was starting to get worried.

His worry was useless though, since Mark and Grace had decided to enter the house at that very minute.

"Mark?" Grace called out, "Can you help me here?" She was carrying groceries and, from what Mark could see, they appeared to be very heavy.

"Sure," Mark had then leapt up from his spot and within a minute, all the groceries were put away. He had then leaped over the coffee table to sit down on an ottoman, with Ryan right across from him, as Grace went to go take another catering call. "So how's your ankle?" He asked, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and shoving it in his face, "Did I do the right thing by _not_ letting you fight?"

Ryan shrugged as he propped himself up on the couch, placing his crutches beside him. "Apparently it wouldn't have mattered either way, since the doctor strictly said I'll need to be on these things for a full two weeks," He said as he gestured to the crutches. "So you're gonna need to pilot the robot during that time."

Mark shrugged as he swiped the popcorn back and shoved a handful into his mouth once again. "Sure thing."

Ryan looked at his older brother, confused. Not by his brother, but by what he did earlier. "What?" He asked, "How are you not freaking out?"

"Should I be?"

"No, I just kinda expected you to—"

"Have a reaction about my technopathy?" Mark guessed. "Nah, I kind of figured I had it. After all, we are biologically related, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So," Mark explained, "If Mom or Dad had technopathy when they were younger, and still do, and you have it, then I figured it's quite possible that I have it too." He had taken out a banana from his pocket before unpeeling it and shoving a piece of it in his mouth. "Genetics, right?"

"So wait," Ryan paused, closing his eyes and reopening them for a second. "If I have technopathy and you do too, that means Mom or Dad could have it?"

"Yeah, but we have no idea who _Dad_ is," Mark replied, stuffing another piece of banana into his mouth.

Ryan sighed, annoyed and disappointed. "Great," He muttered quietly, but loud enough for Mark to hear. "We're one step closer to figuring out where I—"

Suddenly, Mark coughed rather loudly and Ryan groaned in exasperation.

"— _we_ got our powers from, and we're still one step behind. That's great." He mumbled. "That's just great."

"Hey," Mark said as he stood up and placed his half-eaten banana on their glass coffee table, before patting his younger brother on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll worry about it later. Just rest right now, 'kay?"

"Fine." Ryan had then grabbed a blanket off the couches back, threw it over himself, and turned so that the back of his head was facing Mark, all while keeping his ankle elevated the best he could. "Hey, Mark?"

Mark paused as he was about to leave the room, not daring to make a sound. "Yeah?" He asked.

"I hate you."

Mark smiled and even though Ryan couldn't see it, you could tell it was there. "Hate you too," He said before leaving the room.

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **YAY!**

 **Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths, Star...**

 **And I think I'm good XD.**

 **So I don't know if any of you noticed, but I have this thing with fictional siblings/romantic relationships where instead of them saying 'I love you' to each other, I'll put 'I hate you' (which, if you read it right, means the same thing) because instead of a close and openly personal relationship, the relationship will be like Ryan and Mark's (how they care about each other but don't show it often unless it's through insults and comebacks) and I just think it sounds better, ya know?**

 **Oh, and since we found out in 'Let's Get the Big Bad!' that Ryan's adopted, this little fanfiction is now AU (Alternate Universe), since they're now not biologically related in the show.**

 **Just wanted to throw that out there. ;)**

 **But yeah, that's it for now. I do have another, different, idea that I'll be sure to work on, but I'm not too sure if I'm going to do a sequel. If you want one though, feel free to review , feel free to throw out ideas, and I'll see what I can do. :)**

 **~Star**


End file.
